


Дальше не сбежать, ближе не подойти

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Demons, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Тьма Данте завораживает Ви.
Relationships: Dark Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	Дальше не сбежать, ближе не подойти

Тьма Данте отчетливо бросается в глаза. Дело не в освещении и не в трофейных демонических мечах, устраивающих какофонию со стен, — дело в самом Данте. То, как он выглядит, как говорит и как двигается; как щурит глаза и мягко улыбается неожиданному посетителю; — Ви замечает даже то, что стоило бы оставить в тени.

Взгляд Данте жадный, властный, алчущий того, что Ви может предложить и что на деле стоило бы отобрать у него силой. Ви чувствует себя обнаженным и распятым, истекающим кровью и слезами — теми самыми, которых _(как он считал)_ давно лишился. В его груди — меч Данте. Их пальцы переплетены, и Данте улыбается, смеется, почти в эйфории от выпавшего на его долю счастья.

Но вот морок проходит, и Ви наконец вдыхает полной грудью. В какой-то миг он задержал дыхание, боясь пропасть в этой гиблой бездне, и теперь расплачивался за это болью в груди. Там, где в него вонзился черный меч с оскаленным черепом на рукояти.

— Чем обязан? — Данте фривольничает и одновременно играет в галантность. Для него Ви будто дама в беде, ждущая спасения, и Данте нравится такая игра.

Замечал ли Вергилий эту сторону в своем брате? А если и замечал, то придавал ли ей значение? Мысль проскальзывает и исчезает, книга — его последний барьер — захлопнута, и Ви остается наедине с чудовищем.

Чудовище улыбается сладко-сладко, и все слова тают на языке.

— Городу угрожает демон.

— Не первый и не последний, — Данте пожимает плечами и делает шаг вперед. Между ними какая-то пара метров; пожалуй, трех шагов хватит с лихвой. Данте не торопится. — Да, я ищу работу, но не желаю браться за всякое отребье.

Данте принюхивается и делает еще один шаг. От Ви отчетливо исходит запах тьмы, запах кошмаров и адских пустошей, из которых он сам не так давно сбежал. Для Данте не имеет значения, кто Ви _на самом деле_ , — он просто пытается немного развлечься.

Третий шаг.

Они стоят почти вплотную. Данте хочет протянуть руку и коснуться Ви, ощутить, реален ли тот или исчезнет, как с утра исчезают все наваждения. Ви решается первым.

— Этот демон особенный. — Их пальцы переплетены, тепло и холод смешиваются в неравных пропорциях, и тела горят от странных ощущений. — Он — твоя причина сражаться, Данте.

Осознание, вспышка воспоминаний, о которых стоило бы навсегда забыть, — и кости трещат, воздух становится все жарче и жарче. На лице Ви вдруг появляется улыбка, нет, гримаса боли и затаенного восторга. Достал все-таки, зацепил за живое.

_Он все еще помнит._

Тьма Данте плещется наружу, волнами захватывает их обоих, накатывает на стены, и визг демонических мечей тонет в оглушающем шуме прибоя. Данте не закрывает глаза, но образ — тот образ, бережно лелеемый и всегда отталкиваемый на задворки сознания, — возвращается к нему наяву.

Возвращается в лице Ви, в его истерзанной плоти и разрушенной душе. В его кровоточащих ранах и иссушенных временем и страданиями чертах. Данте жаден до воспоминаний, тех мук, что приходят к нему в тенях кошмаров.

— И какова же моя причина сражаться? — Данте смеется хрипло и яростно. Рука крепко сжимает чужую руку, и этот островок постоянства спасает его от безумия. — Как зовут демона, которого ты хочешь убить? И как зовут тебя?

Ви на мгновение прикрывает глаза, воскрешая в памяти лик человека, отбросившего свою сущность.

— Ты знаешь имя этого демона лучше меня. Я же зову его Уризеном. — Ви кладет свободную руку на щеку Данте, сжимает, ногтями впивается в тонкую кожу, всматривается в искаженные временем и усталостью черты лица. Тьма оставила на нем несмываемый отпечаток, и Ви немного жаль, что все так случилось. — Меня зовут Ви. — И, предваряя вопросы, он добавляет: — Просто Ви. Этого достаточно.

— Верно, — Данте двусмысленно улыбается в ответ. — Этого достаточно.


End file.
